Moving Out
by Dex87
Summary: Oneshot Of Sasha and Ashley's conversation


*a little one shot about what could have been said, during that conversation. Hope you all enjoy*

Sasha, sat on the balcony of her hotel room

In Panama, overlooking the pool. Down below Azima, Wolfe and Danny, were sitting around the pool, enjoying a rare moment to relax. She was about to go join them, as she finished checking through a few pages of emails, when one caught her eye. It was from Ashley. Sent two days ago, and all it said was "can you call me, when you have a chance". Sasha, closed her laptop and grabbed the Sat phone.

"Hello?"

"Ash, it's me. I just saw your email, Everything okay?" Sasha asked, a little concerned.

"Hi! Yes. Kind of. I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon"

Sasha laughed a little, sitting back out on the balcony "didn't think so, or hoped you wouldn't?"

"Both" Ashley admitted "it's...you cant freak out, and I wanted to tell you, so that you can stop dad, from freaking out, cause you know how he gets" she sighed "I just thought it would take a week or so, to hear back from you"

"I see, do you want me to call back in a week?" Sasha half joked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"No, but you have to promise you won't tell dad. Not until Sam and I, have a chance to talk to him" Ashley said softly "and before you ask, we're not in trouble, or danger, or going to be in danger"

Sasha smirked to herself. More often then not, over the last three years, she'd found herself in many conversations just like this. Either one, or both of Tom's kids needing to get something off their shoulders, ask for advice, or just vent to a friend. Every time, she was more then happy to agree, providing it wasn't anything illegal or life threatening, and that they promised to talk to their dad, when the time was right. "Okay, whats going on?"

Ashley took a deep breath and bit her lip "Sam, wants to move to St. Louis, with me"

"Wow, that's...that's, unexpected" Sasha whispered, trying to come up with a game plan, on the fly. "Have you two really thought about this. He's barley 16, and you're still a kid yourself. It would be a lot of responsibility...for both of you"

"I know, and I have, thought a lot about it" she sighed "but to be honest, we've been on our own since my mom died. And that's not a dig, at my dad" Ashley quickly added. As much as Sasha always treated her like an adult, and friend, Ashley knew she'd always have her Dads, back "I know he's tried, believe me I do. And I love him for it, and this is not about being angry with him. It's just...he's there, physically, but not mentally. He's in a classroom all day long, talking about what it's going to take, to be out at sea, be in the navy, and all he wants is to be out there. Not teaching about it"

Sasha sighed, running a hand through her hair. Ashley was right. She knew it, everyone knew it. Hell, even Tom, knew it. "It's not so simple, to just forget about it all. Especially for someone like your father. He takes every loss personally, and shares every accomplishment. He wanted to spend as much time as possible, with you and your brother. That's why he took the job at the academy"

"That, and because he thinks he owes us something. Like he has to make up for what happened. He doesn't" she whispered "I know, and Sam knows, that everything we have today, is because of dad"

"Have you told him that?" Sasha asked, thoughtfully.

"I don't like to bring it up" Ashley sighed "I can tell he gets sad, talking about it, thinking about it. Like you said, he takes every loss personally"

"You're right, it's not always easy to talk about the past, with your dad. That doesn't mean we shouldn't. Some things should never be forgotten, no matter how painful. I can guarantee you though, if you tell your dad, what you just told me, it would mean the world to him"

"You think?"

"I know" Sasha smiled "He loves you both, so much. All he wants is for you two, to be happy and safe. If living in St. Louis, is what it takes...then he'll eventually come around. Once the initial shock wears off"

Ashley giggled and nodded "So you agree, that Sam, should move to St. Louis with me?"

"I wouldn't say I Agree" Sasha answered carefully "I do think he's still too young, but it's not really up to me. That being said, it seems that you have put a lot of thought into this, and you're both wise beyond your years. So whatever you need, I'll help you, and support you"

"Thank you" Ashley smiled, letting out a breath "I know you're really busy, so thank you for calling me back so soon. Are you going to be home soon? Maybe for Christmas?"

"I'm hoping. Things seem to be progressing, albeit slower then I'd like" Sasha said softly "how about your dad and I, come visit you guys for Christmas. Would that be alright?"

"I'd like that" Ashley nodded "it would be a good time for him to meet my boyfriend that's also moving in with us"

Sasha chocked on the sip of water she'd just swallowed, spitting it out all over the balcony.

"I'm joking" Ashley laughed, uncontrollably "I don't have the time in my life for that right now. But I wish I could have seen your face"

"You just about gave me a heart attack" Sasha coughed "whatever you do, don't do that to your dad, because he'd actually have one"

"I won't" she laughed "I better let you go. I'll see you and dad, at Christmas"

"You bet, I'll call you when I get home" Sasha smiled, then hung up. She stared at the phone for a moment before putting it down and changing into a bathing suit. A few minutes later, she joined the other three, down at the pool.

"Everything good?" Azima asked, looking over the rim of her sunglasses.

Sasha raised an eyebrow, grabbing a beer and sat down on a pool chair "just talked to Ashley. Sam is going to move in with her"

"I'm St. Louis?" Danny asked "does the Admiral know?"

Sasha had to laugh a little. Tom had been retired for more then two years, yet she'd never heard Danny, use his first name. "Nope"

"Maybe our extended stay in Panama, isn't such a bad thing" Wolfe chuckled, earning him a smack from Azima.

Sasha rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath "it's hard...not being there."

"Don't worry. Next week, the president will see how much our support is needed. The canal, will be secure, the new fleet, will be launched, and we can all go home" Azima nodded "Besides" she smirked "There are many benefits, to an empty house"

"Here, here" Wolfe smiled, as Danny and Sasha, laughed quietly.


End file.
